The New Girl
by theblonde2243
Summary: Yep, another story where a girl from a future where Harry's life are just books, ruin the canon, and save the world with her knowledge of the world. Only difference this time, she's just there because of a wish... Possible Harry/oc or maybe Draco/oc DISCONITNUED
1. The New Girl

Harry stormed out of number 4 private drive. The Dursley's have done it once again. They turned a simple question into a magical phrase. They asked him to sweep the hallway, he asked where the broom was, they thought he was talking about the Firebolt, they screamed, he left. It wasn't uncommon that this happened, but the more it did, the more pissed off Harry became.

The skinny, messy black haired boy walked a few more blocks before he felt as if someone was following him. He ignored the feeling, but quickened his pace. He didn't want to deal with Dudley and his gang, he didn't want to deal with any of Voldemort's old supporters, truthfully he didn't want to deal with anyone.

The feeling didn't go away, he sighed and turned into the alleyway he first saw Sirius. If Harry had to use illegal magic, he didn't want it to be in front of any muggles. He pulled out his wand and hid behind a trash can. Moments later a girl about her age with Golden blonde hair put in a messy bun with big, scared brown eyes turned the corner.

"H-Harry? Harry Potter are you there?" On cue Harry stepped out from behind the trashcan.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"You look better then Rowling described." The girl said calming down. Harry blushed and noticed an American accent.

"Excuse me, but who or what is Rowling? And who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm being rude, J.K. Rowling is the creator of the famous books based on your life. My name is Mandy, Mandy Rackins." She held out a hand for Harry to shake. He weary took it.

"Wait there are books based on my life?" Mandy nodded.

"Well not here, what year is it?"

"1995" The color drained from Mandy's face, how could that be possible? She went to bed and it was the ten year anniversary of the release of the deathly hollows! Harry's only in his fourth year!

"Hey are you ok? You're not looking too good." Harry seemed concerned and confused.

"No, when I went to bed it was November 19th 2020! Now I wake up in July of 1995? Oh god, oh god." She rambled on for a few seconds, cussing a few times.

"Eh, Mandy, I need you to calm down." She took a deep breath and nodded, "now you said there are books about my life." She nodded. "Can you prove that?"

"Well you were born on July 30th 1980 to Lily and James Potter, a little over a year later Voldemort came to your house in Godric's Hallow and killed your parents, he tried killing you but you survived. You were then brought to your horrible aunt and uncles' house where they kept you lived under a cupboard for eleven years. The Dursley's kept magic from you until you got your letter to Hogwarts, which Hagrid had to deliver. If that isn't enough I know about the Philosophers stone and Sirius being innocent. And if that isn't enough your wand is 11 inches hollow and phoenix tail feather, you and Voldemort share the same core." Harry looked in peer shock.

"Alright I believe you, but how did you get here?" she shrugged. The two of them suddenly jumped from a very loud pop.

"That sounded like,"

"Someone apparating or dissipating." Mandy finished. Harry clutched his wand tighter in his hand tightly and started out of the alley way, Mandy not far behind. He turned the corner slowly to see a man with a white beard, purple robes, intense blue eyes that twinkled under his half moon spectacles.

Professor Dumbledore.

Harry lowered his wand.

"Professor what are you doing here?"

"Hello Harry, I see you have found Mandy."

"Yes sir, but where'd she come from? From what she's telling me she's from 2020."

"Which is true." Dumbledore smiled at Mandy, who was looked at Dumbledore bug eyed.

"Sir, if don't mind, but I'm wondering what I'm doing here."

"Ah Mandy you will find out soon enough, I've just come to inform you that you will be attending Hogwarts with Harry this fall, you will be known as Mandy Lupin to your peers. You may tell the Weasley's of the situation." Excitement filled Mandy's stomach, but disappeared as fast as it came.

"Professor, not to make the situation harder but I don't have any money, or any where to stay, or any other clothes." Dumbledore simply smiled at Mandy.

"I've talked to the Dursley's.."

"Bet you they loved that." Mumbled Harry, Dumbledore ignored him.

"And they are more than willingly allowing you to stay, as for your school stuff and clothes, that has been taken care of, you'll have money in your trunk at the Dursley's, all you need to get is a wand and a pet if you want one." Mandy nodded smiling. "Molly and Arthur have been alerted that you are coming with Harry and you are going to the world cup with them." Mandy's smile disappeared. She remembered clearly of what happened at the cup.

"Professor, I must warn you about…" Dumbledore rose his hand and silenced her.

"I understand there are book about Harry's life in the time you come from, I will not like you to tell anyone the events of what happens over the years." Mandy glared at Dumbledore a moment before simply nodding. "Now, let's get your wand."

Dumbledore apperated Harry first who insisted on coming with. When he came back he told Mandy to hold onto his arms and lock her knees. She listened and suddenly felt an uneasy tug. Then as fast as it happened, it was over, they were standing in Olvenders.

"Ahh you must be Mandy." A creepy voice sounded from behind her, making her jump.

"Uh yeah and you must be the famous Olviender."

"I wouldn't consider myself famous my dear, now which arm is your wand arm."

"Uhh my right?" she said unsure. Harry smirked. Olviender did his measurements and held out a nice looking wand.

"10 inches Ebony and dragon heart string, slightly springy." Mandy took the wand. "Well give it a wave." She did so and almost hit Dumbledore.

"Sorry." Mandy said sheepishly, setting down the wand. Olvender got out another wand.

"Here, 12 inches, Pine and unicorn hair." She gave it a wave, nothing happened.

"Guess not." He sighed, they tried ten more wands. "Tricky customer you are, just like Mr. Potter over here." He nodded to Harry who blushed fire engine red. Something then bloomed in Olvinedners head. "I wonder."

"Wonder what?" Harry and Mandy said in unison.

"Try this," Olivender held out an odd looking wand, "11 and a half inches, Palm wood with a core of owl feather."

"Wait owl feather?!" the two younger wizards said. Olivender nodded.

"This type of wand is rare, only powerful witches and wizards can control them." Dumbledore explained. "that is what my old wand was made of." Only Mandy and Olivender seemed to understand when he said *old wand*. He right now had the elder wand.

Mandy took the wand and felt warmth in her fingertips. Red sparks came shooting out of it.

"Interesting, that will be 10 sickles." Crap, they forgot to stop at the Dursley's before to get her money. Then, Dumbledore put ten silver coins on the table.

"I had the liberty to run to the Dursley's when you were finding your wand." He explained, she nodded.

"Sir, do you mind if we stop at the owl emporium?"

"Not at all, I would think Harry would have to pick up some more treats for Hedwig anyway." Harry nodded; The three of them left the old shop.

Mandy ended up getting a midnight black owl with a white crescent looking moon around one of her eyes.

"So what are you going to name her?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm going to name her Izzy."

"Izzy? I like it, it fits her."

"You two ready?" Dumbledore asked, they both nodded. Harry once again went first, then Mandy. She stood outside of the Dursley's not too sure of what to do.

"Well you're not going to stand outside like an idiot all night are you girl?!" Screamed Vermin.

"Someone's got a temper." Mandy mumbled walking inside. She sighed, she wasn't going to take any crap, but she was going to be polite.

"What's your name hun?" Petunia asked, a little too nicely for Mandy's comfort.

"Mandy, Mandy Lupin, where's Harry?"

"Upstairs in his bedroom." Petunia said with disgust. "Would you like anything to eat before heading to bed?" Mandy shook her head remembering that this was the summer the Dursley's were on a diet. She wondered if Harry would share his sweet stash.

"No thank you I'm just going to go to bed." She halled her owl and her wrapped up wand upstairs to find four bedrooms. She instantly figured out which room was Harry's, Dudleys, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's, and the guest one, which she was staying in.

Man this is going to be an interesting year.


	2. Meeting Half the Weasley's

**An: Don't mind my grammar only got 4 hours of sleep. **

**Don't own anything. **

"Harry we should probably go to bed…" Mandy laughed eating another piece of Harry's birthday cake.

"Why? It's only eleven." Harry asked smirking. Mandy shrugged.

"I just figured that if you don't, you'll miss something important." It was true, it Harry didn't go to bed, he wouldn't dream of Voldemort. It's not like Mandy like seeing Harry in pain; it's just some parts of the story weren't meant to be changed. This was one of them.

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll see you in the morning." Mandy went straight to bed.

"Mandy! We're going to the Quidditch world cup!" Harry yelled pounding on the guest room door. Harry now understood why she wanted him to go to bed so early, if he would've stayed up any later he would have not have gotten any sleep at all.

"God Harry do you have to scream?" Mandy asked opening the door.

"Sorry, just a little excited."

"You have no idea, the twins are like my idols."

"Really? You don't seem the pranking type."

"It's not that, it's just they're so determined to make sure everyone is happy at every time of day."

"Makes sense, who else do you like?"

"Well out of the Marauders I love Remus, not including you or the twins, I love Hermione, my favorite antagonist is uh, and well I'll tell you that later." The two of them started heading downstairs.

"What do you think of Malfoy?"

"I think under that shell of ice there actually is a soul." Harry chuckled. Mandy changed the subject. "What house do you think I'll be in?"

"I don't know, you're smart enough to be a Ravenclaw…" Mandy groaned. "You have something against Ravenclaws?" he asked.

"No it's not that, just throughout the years the people in the house all seem kind of snotty, but otherwise I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw."

"Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff, the only two things I don't like about the house is that the house colors look like a bumblebee," Harry chuckled, "and they're overseen for the talent and bravery." She finished.

"Alright that leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"I would prefer Gryffindor but I guess I wouldn't mind Slytherin. I just wouldn't be comfortable with the house symbol being a snake, they horrify me."

"You two better not be talking about that bloody school again!"

"No sir we were just talking about houses I'd like to be in." Harry covered a laugh with a cough as Vermen looked confused. The doorbell suddenly rang. Vermin got up and went to answer it.

Mandy, knowing what was going on, tried her best to conceal her laugh. She couldn't hold her laughter in anymore when he heard Vermin scream with rage. They all heard a few chosen words spoken be said and a door slams.

"POTTER!" Mandy immediately stopped laughing. "Is this a clever idea as a joke?" Harry shook his head now trying to hide his own snickers. "What about you Lupin?"

"Nope." She said popping the p. "Maybe you should read the letter before making assumptions." The three Dursley's looked at the blonde surprised. She's never mouthed off to anyone before. "Go on then."

Vermin grabbed a letter knife and cut the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of parchment and scanned through it.

"What is Quidditch?" he asked suddenly.

"I sport for wit…" Vermin hushed Mandy in the middle of her saying 'witch'.

"And you'll be staying there until the end of summer?" he asked. The two nodded. Vermin sighed. He knew he couldn't say no to that. "Fine."

Mandy choked on her water. Yes she's read the books and seen the movies but she didn't remember Vermin saying yes so easily.

"But there is no way I'm driving you anywhere."

"No they'll be picking us up." Harry answered immediately.

"And they are NOT having dinner with us either."

"Of course not." The two answered immediately.

"Fine just….Go to your room until they come."

Mandy finally understood what Harry meant in the books that the day went insanely slow after the Dursley's said yes to them going to the Weasley's. It took the two of them only an hour or so to pack then spent the remaining few hours eating and talking about Mandy's old life and family, the Weasley's, and Hogwarts. Ten to five the two of them brought their bags downstairs and waited the kitchen.

"How are they coming?" Harry asked Mandy.

"It's a surprise, but don't be too surprised if there a bit late."

Of course Mandy was right. Fifteen after five the Weasley's haven't showed up. Twenty after is when Vermin head started filling with glee. Then, another ten minutes later they heard a crash in the living room. Harry and Mandy ran into it with Vermin and Dudley not close behind.

"Dad you sure we went to the right place?" no mistakenly Fred voice said from behind the wall.

"Ow that was my shoulder Ron!" George yelled.

"Harry you there?" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Yeah, the fireplace has been bricked up!"

"No worries just stand back!" Harry grabbed Mandy's arm and pulled her back to the couch. They all heard him say a spell and a huge explosion. The Dursley's screamed in response making Mandy crack up laughing while Harry was holding back laughter.

After the dust clear four red heads stepped out of the fireplace. Mandy stopped laughing and nearly had a panic attack. The real Weasley's (well at least half of them) were standing in front of her. She watched as Harry greeted the four of them.

"Mandy this is Fred, George, Ron and their dad Arthur Weasley." Mandy shook Mr. Weasley's hand first; he pulled her up and whispered in her ear. "We know about your special situation so if you need anything just come to any Weasley and we'll help you anyway possible. Mandy nodded and walked over to the twins.

"Hello Mandy, names Fred."

"And I'm George."

"And we'll be escorting you to the burrow on this lovely evening." The chorused.

"Actually you're Fred and you George." The twins looked shocked. No one can tell them apart.

"How'd you know that?" Fred asked.

"You have a freckle on your neck, George doesn't." she smiled at the two awestruck twins and walked over to Ron.

"And you must be Ron. Harry's told me everything about you."

"And your Mandy uh Lupin." He winked at me, "Harry's also told me a lot about you."

"Has he?"

"Yep, so if you had to choose a Quidditch team which would it be?"

"Chuddly Cannons or the Irish."

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends Miss. Lupin."

"I agree Mr. Weasley." Ron and I then turned to Petunia's horrified scream to see Dudley's tongue three times its usual size and Fred and George falling over laughing.

"Boys! Get Mandy and Harry to the Burrow! I'll be there after I fix the mess you've made." Mandy joined in the twin's hysterical laughter. Each twin linked arms with her and lead her to the fireplace still laughing. Once they calmed down they yelled in unison "The burrow."


End file.
